Convivencia
by Avalonolava
Summary: Interconnecting drabbles on the relationship of Elissa Cousland and Zevran Arainai, while Elissa attempts to stop the Blight.


"I told you Elissa, did I not? Helping people does nothing but waste our time and put us in unnecessary danger." Morrigan stood next to the Warden, crossing her arms as they both looked down at the unconscious assassin laying before them.

"I wish I were not so surprised," Leliana sighed.

Elissa tilted her head as she observed him, while her dog, Wrex, sniffed around the elf's body. Morrigan took Elissa's silence as an invitation to speak.

"Let us kill him and be done with it."

"Hmm… No I don't think so," Elissa said, taking her eyes off the elf to look to her companions. Morrigan raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, we might as well see who sent him. There's no reason to waste an opportunity to get more information," Elissa explained.

Leliana nodded in agreement. "And if he proves unable to provide anything useful…" She smirked.

Elissa had to hide her grin. Leliana continued to surprise her with her rouge like persona. For a Chantry sister, Leliana had proven herself more than able to assist the party when needed.

A groan from the elf alerted the party to his rise from unconsciousness. He grasped the back of his head, rolling over onto his stomach as he gaged the severeness of his injuries.

"Oh," he groaned, looking at his bloodied hand before looking up to the three women who stood over him. "I rather thought I would wake up dead, or not wake up at all as the case may be," he spoke. His accent was one Elissa had never heard, save from Fergus' wife. This man's accent was inciting to listen to, but Elissa had to focus.

"But I see you haven't killed me yet," he added, sounding disappointed.

"That could be easily rectified," Elissa said, crossing her arms.

"Of that, I have no doubt," the elf drawled, before adding, "You are most skilled," begrudgingly. "If you haven't killed me, however, you must have kept me alive for some purpose, yes?" He kept his gaze on Elissa.

"I'm sure you know exactly what has kept you alive, Elf," Morrigan admonished.

The elf turned his gaze to the witch, his expression now amused and sly."Oh, you're rather an aggressive little minx, aren't you?"

Morrigan simply raised her brow and looked to Elissa. "Hurry, so I may dispose of him."

"If it's questions you're planning on asking me, let me save you a little time and get right to the point," the elf continued on, unfazed by Morrigan's remark.

Zevran, as the elf called himself, explained of his role in a grandeur plot against Elissa and Alistair. As he spoke, Elissa was surprised at his nonchalant demeanor, and his lack of loyalty to his employer. When asked, Zevran simply explained that he wasn't actually the one being paid, and his life was forfeit, the puzzle that was this man became clearer.

Leliana soon interrupted Zevran's speech, letting them know of her knowledge of the Crows. In all honestly, Elissa wasn't impressed with such an organization. She may have been trained as a rouge, but she was not a seasoned warrior; A professional organization could have taken her out easily, had they seen fit to send their best. However, she did not question it. Luck was on her side, and she would not dare jinx it.

"Perhaps I could use someone of your skill set on my journey," Elissa finally announced. Morrigan looked astounded, while Leliana shrugged.

"A wise choice," Leliana piped.

"I do have many skills," Zevran said, now with more vigor. The prospect of living seemed to heighten his tone. "From picking locks, to stealth, and I am rather skilled with daggers. I could also warn you should the Crows attempt something more… sophisticated now that my attempts have failed."

Elissa had not thought the Crows would attempt a second attack, as foolish as that may sound. Keeping this elf around could prove very useful indeed.

The elf began to stand slowly, as to not rouse suspicion from his captors. He looked to Elissa, his demeanor changing into one of more confidence."I could also stand around and look pretty if you prefer," he gave her a once over, making Elissa feel exposed despite her armor. "Warm your bed. Fend off unwanted suitors, no?"

"I uh," Elissa began, unsure of how to reply. Leliana's giggle did not go unheard.

"Those _services_ won't be needed," Elissa asserted. "Though I admit your knowledge of how these Crows operate would be most useful."

"Excellent. Then I hearby pledge my loyalty to you until such a time as you choice to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation. This I solemnly swear." The elf's voice was sincere, and more serious than Elissa had heard him speak thus far. He bowed in front of her, before grinning at the three women before him.

"Now, shall we go?" He asked.

"I would examine your food and drink far more closely from now on, were I you," Morrigan said carefully, unsure of why Elissa would even consider adding such a character to their party. Elissa began to walk back towards camp, her companions following.

"That's excellent advice for anyone," Zevran quipped, falling into step with Elissa as if he wasn't set out to kill her 20 minutes ago.

Elissa attempted not to smile at the thought of Allistar's outrage when she arrived back at camp. She certainly had a knack of finding strays everywhere they went. Now, all she had to worry about was her neck being snapped by an Antivian assassin.


End file.
